Fiber reinforced polymer (FRP) composites continue to find increasing use in structural applications, for example in the aerospace and marine industries, as well as in wind turbine blades and civil infrastructural systems. The increasing use of fiber reinforced polymer composites has largely been enabled by their relatively high strength to weight ratios, and excellent fatigue and corrosion resistance.